diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/4 March 2017
12:13 i get to have a shoutout on the chat logs 12:13 ... 12:13 yaay 12:46 Can I rave about roblox? 12:51 *rant* 12:51 Ok i will. 12:51 FUCKING HACKERS ARE EVERYWHERE. 12:51 AND FUCKING TEAMERS. 12:51 THEY DRIVE ME INSANE. 12:51 THEY DON'T FUCKING DIE. 12:51 They are FUCKING GODS> 12:51 FUCK FUCK FUCK. 12:52 Make this into a song and copyright it roblox in a nutshell. 02:24 Presses random page and got here 02:24 lol 02:24 Hai :3 02:44 <Özün Oldun> script broke 02:44 <Özün Oldun> curses 03:57 Hi 09:42 Hello MOS 09:42 Good to see you 09:43 wow hi 09:43 that was quick 09:43 Was working on the Dev Wiki 09:43 nice 09:43 good to see you too 09:43 Aye. So, what issues do you have with the names? 09:44 I dont have, i just want to make it clear why we should change names 09:44 hmmm 09:44 make your case then 09:44 i made it in comments but i do it again 09:44 So first: Minion - Factory Drone Case 09:45 The minon-use dated back when the Necromancer was added 09:45 It was new, and we wanted to call them minions 09:45 we actually called them minions 09:45 but later it changed 09:45 and as with the factory drones 09:45 I think drones =/= Factory drones 09:46 and the "Drone" in name is confusing, and misleading 09:46 Drones are lifeless, Controlled by mashine algorithm based things 09:47 Obviously MOS, but we have to document facts. This means we have to use the names that Zeach uses; it’s why we renamed pink triangles to crashers. Zeach released the new Achievements, & in them he referred to Minions as “Factory Drones” 09:47 Where 09:47 Can you show it plese 09:47 Hang on I will get the Achievement for you 09:47 Im reverthing the page than 09:47 Achievements#Third Batch 09:47 number 5 09:48 Well thats a good point 09:48 aye 09:48 Than 09:48 I suggest 09:48 Lets have an alternative name too 09:48 hmmm? 09:48 What do you mean? 09:48 Like a nickname? 09:48 So the page name is factgory drones, and there can be the name in there 09:49 Yes 09:49 Like a nickname 09:49 Sure, I will add a nickname to the Template 09:49 hang on 09:49 but wait 09:49 u will be mad 09:49 hmmm? Mad about what? 09:49 I’ve seen you undoing things, & I’ve done my best to revert your edits. 09:49 Because i have a second case ;.; 09:49 oh ok then 09:49 do go on 09:49 Drones - Partisans 09:50 erhm 09:50 So, Briefly 09:50 wait 09:50 brrb 09:50 calling 09:50 i dont have a better name, it was same for deployers too 09:50 so 09:50 shortly 09:51 i think we should make a diff between Battleship's decaying almost infinite drones and Motherships half controllable drones (battleship too) 09:51 and the standard drone 09:51 It doesnt needs to be on a diff page 09:51 But a diff paragraphf would be nice 09:52 because these two things works on fidd mechanics 09:52 hmmmm 09:52 AND 09:52 aye, I agree that would be sensible, you may do so if you would like to. 09:52 if we allow a ball - mounted turret to exist 09:52 that is like almost the same 09:52 we should do this too 09:52 Thank you Ursuul 09:53 I actually didn’t want both Ball & Mounted Turret 09:53 Well 09:53 I was against it, though I let myself be overruled 09:53 I dont mind them 09:53 changing themes: Partisans heres the page in more detail 09:53 But yeah MOS; just remember that we rename pages for a good reason 09:53 Ok 09:53 w8 what 09:54 you made the partisans page? 09:54 Wat 09:54 Yes, you allowed it 09:54 i think u gonna murder me 09:54 I said you could make a separate paragraph on the Drones page 09:54 Oh 09:54 I’m not going to murder you lol 09:54 Than im gonna copy and paste it 09:54 but question 09:54 why do you call them partisans? 09:54 Synonyms 09:54 hmmmmm 09:54 I wanted to call them others 09:54 but i didnt find better 09:55 if you have a better name, say it 09:55 I suppose they are as good as any, just don’t go renaming things all chaotically you hear? 09:55 ok :D 09:55 :) 09:55 I was the one who named missiles, Spawners, Launchers, Early Barrles 09:55 I will delete the partisans page when you are done copying 09:55 Ok 09:55 Early Barrels? 09:55 I have not heard of this 09:55 Well i adopted it 09:56 Also, remember that pages are move protected for a reason; only Content Mods & admins should do it. 09:56 We rarely have good reason to rename 09:56 The Weapon and ammo was my idea 09:56 well 09:56 Link me to this Early Barrels page 09:56 I didnt know there was an achiment 09:56 Ursull i think i cant but i have fragments of it 09:56 hmmm 09:57 So if you go to like the tank's page 09:57 you can see it has 1 Cannon 09:57 BUT 09:57 if you go to a not really used tank page 09:57 Like........ 09:57 i need to find one 09:57 Smasher 09:57 or maybe Mega Smasher 09:57 it needs to have a cannon 09:57 ah right, perhaps X Hunter then? 09:58 Ye xhunter 09:58 It says Barrels 09:58 I named it 09:59 Don’t edit it now 09:59 I’m formatting the page 09:59 which page 10:00 Hello everyone. 10:00 hi 10:01 What are you favourite tank? 10:01 Hello 10:01 Necromancer 10:01 And Ursuul 10:01 For making the Weapon list shorter 10:02 I made a note in auto turret page as "(Or Turrets for short" 10:02 I saw 10:02 Can i rename them in the gamplay? 10:02 So They are shortet 10:02 you should change it to (or Turrets) 10:02 nah 10:02 Next time 10:02 leave Gameplay alone, it’s got plenty of space 10:02 btw 10:02 LEAV GEAMPLEY ALON 10:02 I have a question for you 10:02 ye? 10:02 Ok 10:02 How do you like the theme changes? 10:03 theme changes? 10:03 The color changes, the rounded edges, the borders 10:03 et cetera 10:03 the new infoboxes 10:03 well 10:03 I like them 10:03 Not bad 10:03 Sweet. 10:03 A step towards a good wiki 10:03 Check out the Tiers page then 10:03 do you like the module on the right? 10:04 shit 10:04 actually i dont 10:04 i dont like this bright color 10:04 damn 10:04 it really pops out 10:04 I guess that idea will be scrapped 10:04 me too 10:04 no one really likes it 10:04 it draws attention from the page and makes it onto ads etc 10:05 ads? 10:05 Only Trending Articles are ads 10:05 plus I have ad block so I don’t see the ads 10:05 I have one question. I saw on 23rd December a tank, that was bigger then 45 lvl tank. But smaller then mothership. 10:05 in dec 10:05 it was probably a Boss 10:05 we didnt have mothership 10:05 I know. 10:05 MOS 10:06 have you copied partisans yet? 10:06 Oh 10:06 erm 10:06 I’m about to delete it lol 10:06 I'm leave diep.io at August. At December i think, what big predators are added. 10:06 dun 10:07 Btw 10:07 I remember 10:07 When we called the hybrid drone 10:07 Thanks MOS 10:07 over trapper drone minions 10:07 heh 10:07 no prob 10:07 didn’t last long 10:08 im really despreat to call them partisans or an other name 10:08 but i know u will not like it 10:08 so i wont 10:08 Btw 10:08 I added vfector grapics 10:08 hmmm? 10:08 to BArrel and Missiles 10:08 what are they? 10:09 Vector 10:09 And, why there is (in diep.io) removed team mode, but added 2-team and 4-team modes? 10:09 graphics 10:09 Frezh 10:09 The old DTM was diff 10:09 it was noice 10:09 ^ 10:09 it was awesom 10:09 awesome* 10:09 mothership too 10:09 + 10:09 I wasn’t a huge fan of Mothership, but I started playing in old school Team DM 10:09 good times 10:09 + 10:10 i wasnt a fam ot TDM, but a fan of Mothership lol 10:10 I'm was fan of Domination 10:10 Domination is still good 10:10 me too 10:11 I wish Tag still had a Dominator 10:11 dom is really good 10:11 Ursul 10:11 me too 10:11 Tell me, MOS, do you think these Achievements are actually any good? 10:11 I think they’re kinda useless 10:11 I'm in diep.io like myths and bugs. 10:11 in gmae or wiki 10:12 I think in diep.io it's useless. 10:12 0kinda 10:12 But for players, that likes progress achievments are nice update. 10:13 hmmm 10:13 I suppose it’s alright 10:13 I just don’t have much use for it 10:13 especially since it’s stored in cookies 10:13 yea same 10:13 I clear cache all the time 10:13 so I would lose them real fast 10:13 basically no point even getting them 10:14 I'm recalled, what in domination at Domination Tank i'm killed Fallen Overlord 10:15 Then, I'm survive a long time before i'm was killed by arena closer. 10:16 I remember videos from when the old, small arena closers were around; how boosters would just run away from them indefinitely 10:17 I'm in summer played on mobile. 10:17 On mobile phone was X-Hunters and small arena closers. I think it's because mobile version rare updates. 10:19 yes 10:19 i wish that old AC were back 10:19 + 10:19 Old ACs looked cool 10:19 the bulbous ones we have now just look like lumbering giants 10:20 Now they're imbalance. But old ACs was powerfull with small body. 10:20 MOS 10:20 I added nickname to Factory Drones 10:21 yeah I liked the old ACs because it felt like an actual hunt 10:21 & their slim body made them look like hunters 10:21 now it’s basically just instant death 10:21 you can’t outlast the new ACs at all 10:21 yesy 10:22 you know MOS, if you stayed active (& didn’t rename pages lol), we could use some Staff 10:22 the ones we have are either few in number or inactive 10:22 well, not very active at any rate 10:25 cool 10:25 i cant rename pages 10:25 if you mean you *will* promote me 10:25 than u r right 10:26 you *will* promote me >.> 10:26 to god 10:26 jk 10:26 im already a god 10:26 <.> 10:26 >.< 10:26 ded chat 10:26 lol 10:27 haha 10:27 i dont see the admin color 10:27 i think i have to relog 10:27 I haven’t promoted you just yet now lol, still have to do these things all official like. 10:27 back 10:27 well 10:27 theres a glitch 10:27 i dont see my color 10:27 ih well 10:27 >.< 10:28 Listen lol, you do have a good history MOS, & it’s been a long time since we’ve had any serious probs with you. If you want, you can make another Résumé, & if a lower Admin accepts it I will let you join Staff right off. 10:28 I will 10:28 You’ve got such a good reputation that I think you could do it easily. 10:28 I was joking 10:28 ooooooo 10:28 I know you didnt promote me 10:29 I thought you actually....ahaha 10:29 but i take the comlement, thanx xoxo 10:29 bamboozled again 10:29 xd 10:29 (xd) 10:29 XD 10:29 :XD: 10:29 10:29 Fuck emojis 10:29 (xd) 10:29 �� 10:29 (llama) 10:29 ahh ye 10:30 I’m actually surprised the Llama survived 10:30 me too lol 10:30 when Eaves was Admin he started killing off emotes 10:30 (llamagif) 10:30 lol 10:30 like dozens 10:30 well 10:30 lost a bunch 10:30 i need to go 10:30 so ye, sorry 10:30 alright then lad 10:30 cya ’round the Wiki 10:30 cya 10:31 I’m heading out Frezsh 10:32 cya ’round 11:28 sup lad 02:36 hello 02:36 is chat ded 02:39 yep 02:39 bye 02:39 - El 02:39 oh 02:39 yyay 02:39 hi 02:39 THE CHAT AINT DEAD ANYMORE 02:39 yeee 02:39 thank 02:40 brb 02:40 back 02:41 oh gdi 02:41 i forgot that this shit omputer im suing now can't publish edits 02:41 gdiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 02:41 i had that problem once 02:41 it might go away 02:41 can't wait to go home 02:42 anyways 02:42 if you for some reason haven't realized 02:42 i'm el armadillo 02:42 k 02:42 they terminated me for SWEARING... 02:44 riiiip 05:35 lad 05:43 I am appealing 05:44 I will not edit anything else until the appeal has completed 05:55 hi 05:59 Kity, I am appealing 05:59 ._. it's too late 06:11 haiii 06:11 someone here 06:11 no? 06:11 fml 07:44 fak Category:Chat Logs